


盐味西瓜糖

by fishinthecup



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishinthecup/pseuds/fishinthecup
Summary: 520快乐
Relationships: Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma
Kudos: 2





	盐味西瓜糖

夏日，空气都开始变得浑浊，川村壱马不耐烦地扯了扯领口，带进一片于事无补的热风，蒸干皮肤上的水分，留下汗盐的结晶。“怎么还没结束”，站在空无一人的校门口前的自己完全就是个傻瓜，虽然是他自己决定要来给长谷川一个惊喜的。  
今年是川村读大学的第一年，本来决定在学校附近乐器店兼职，这个暑假不回家，但店主家中出事，急急忙忙关店回老家了。再找兼职也难，川村索性收拾行李回家了。想到长谷川在准备期末考也就没跟他说，反正也不是女生，没必要搞什么形式主义，于是川村在拍死第三只蚊子的时候毅然掏出手机，边走边打，“我回来了，先去买西瓜，我家老宅见。”川村晃晃悠悠的买完了西瓜，一路沿着树荫向老宅走去。

川村家的老宅自从爷爷去世后就没人居住了，只有叛逆期的川村偶尔在同父母吵架后会逃来老宅躲一两天，之后每次来都是和长谷川一起。打开门窗后，随便打扫了浮尘，老木头的旧味被热风裹走，浓郁的西瓜味弥漫在房间里，带来清凉，川村趴在榻榻米上昏昏欲睡。  
后颈被温热的手指覆盖，长谷川像拎猫一样捏起川村脖子的一小块皮肤，不出意料被年上男友拍开，“热死了，你小子不要碰我。”川村翻过身，眼睛依旧闭着懒得睁开，完全褪去平常像狼一样富有攻击性的外表，温顺且懒散。长谷川不禁笑着去吻他。

“你一定是只北方狼”，长谷川在接吻的空隙喃喃道，手顺着川村衬衫下摆伸进去沿着腰窝往上摸，“这么怕热，又出怎么多汗。”说完就被川村抬脚踹开了，“是你太热了，没人想在夏天跟暖炉接吻。”  
川村直起身来，不敢抬头看长谷川慎，两个多月的分别让他有些害羞，慌乱中抓起一瓤西瓜来啃。被拒绝的长谷川一时不知如何是好，也只得讪讪地拿起一瓤西瓜。川村为了掩饰吃得很急，淡红透明的西瓜汁顺着他的指尖和下巴分别向下滑去，长谷川双眼忙得直打架，究竟是该顺着喉结向下去看那纤细骨干的锁骨，还是顺着骨节向下去看那线条分明的小臂。幸好人的大脑是多任务处理系统，长谷川用舌尖舔舐川村手指骨节的同时眼睛正好可以顺着喉结肆意欣赏西瓜汁在锁骨上缓慢下滑的美景，当然，一秒之后就被爆头了。

“长谷川你恶不恶心！”川村嫌弃地狂甩手，“我出了很多汗，你不咸吗？”，说罢想起身去洗手却被长谷川一把拉下，欺身把他压倒在榻榻米上，年下男友一本正经的说道，“西瓜撒盐会更甜。” 接着比西瓜汁更粘腻的亲吻附着在了锁骨上，舌头最先接触到的是咸味，然后再是甜味，西瓜的甜味被无限放大，情欲的甜味也紧急上升。舌头带走了西瓜汁和汗的粘腻，留下满是占有欲的吻痕，长谷川一寸一寸地用亲吻来品尝这只盐味大西瓜，轻柔又强烈，川村被磨得欲求不满，从牙缝中挤出催促，让他动作快点。长谷川抬头环视四周寻找润滑的东西，最终把视线停留在了西瓜上。  
“想都别想！”川村看穿了他的诡计，抬腿给了他一个膝击。  
“那怎么办？” 年下男友的声音中透着无助和失落  
“先让我射一次不就行了，アホ！”反倒是说了这句话的人先害羞，川村全程用手臂挡着眼睛享受完长谷川的口交。随后从善如流地被扒了裤子，被温柔地做了扩张，长谷川的前戏还是一如既往的长，少年的身体和他的感情一样炽热，紧贴着川村，发硬的前端时不时戳到川村的大腿。其他时候川村当然享受这样细致的爱抚，但夏天实在太他妈热了，热得他性急暴躁，找了个接吻的空隙推开长谷川，翻身起来骑在对方身上，三下五除二脱了长谷川的校裤，只在解皮带时稍微耽搁了一下，握着对方的阴茎就往里送。虽然长谷川细致地做了扩张，但两个多月没做还是让川村疼得呲牙咧嘴，长谷川看着川村扭曲的表情一边心疼一边想笑。完全没入的那一刻，舒服之余两个人的皮肉又贴在一起，热感迅速传开，川村不满地用膝盖蹭男友的腰，“你快动一动，我不要跟你贴在一起，你的那根东西已经够热了。”长谷川哑然失笑，伸手扶住对方的腰慢慢地抽插起来，川村依旧嫌热，拿开长谷川放在腰侧的手，索性把双手撑在长谷川头两侧的榻榻米上自己动了起来。奈何这样进入的深度就浅了许多，快感始终离高潮差一截，川村还是向夏天低了头，被年下男友紧紧捆在怀里顶弄，两人的大腿分不清是汗还是体液，湿滑一片，快感沿着尾椎像闪电一样流向大脑，川村连呼吸都觉得困难却还被湿热的吻封住，窒息的刺激混合着身后的撞击带着他攀上顶峰，随后又在大脑空白中被迫承受更猛烈的冲击，直到感觉一股热流射进自己体内才回过神，喘着粗气问候长谷川慎全家人。食髓知味的小男友心情舒畅地听着，顺手取了瓤西瓜，咬完一口后，上前舔吻了川村下巴上的汗，并在吃第二口的时候得偿所愿地听到了川村接近怒吼的骂声。

  
“诶，かずま体力恢复了？”长谷川三口两口吃完西瓜，给了川村一个西瓜味的吻，“那就再来一轮吧。”


End file.
